User talk:Dykeatron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim's Base page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 20:41, September 17, 2010 Hi Hi, Dykeatron, I was just passing by to say hello, how are you? hi and good Zim's eyes Getting technical Zim's eyes are more ruby than megenta. I specifically picked ruby over meganta for a reason. Luna419 15:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC)it true can you help on Zim and Tak's relationship? THANK YOU Rollback Rights Dykeatron, you have fixed vandalism, right?. Are you interested in the Rollback rights?. -- Gato : Yes, rollbacking works with everyone, with or without account. I'm glad to grant you the rollback rights, congratulations!. Thank you for being so supportive and help this wiki so much, I'm very grateful!. -- Gato Top of the Line By order of InvaderMEEN (me) and Gato sin suerte, I have removed the fanon script of Top of the Line from the canon article and placed it in Invader Club Wiki, under Top of the Line. Please keep ALL fanon, however true to the canon, separate from the canon. Invader MEEN 20:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you do find the user who is doing that, please tell them where it is and to work on it there. (and the bit about fanon and canon mixing). Invader MEEN 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You You would be an excellent administrator, aren't you interested?. Gato sin suerte 07:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, each time we speak you impress me, usually the people is way to fast to raise the hand in the matter of being an admin or a bureaucrat, and they don't think in the responsabilities they'd have to bear... But answering your question, It'd be expected from you, that you guide the users (specially newcomers) that need to be guide, to block trolls, to always be polite and understading, to delete useless pages and fix whatever can be fixed, to notice the flaws in the wiki and think in a way to fix them and to think in ways to make the wiki grow and improve; among other things of the same nature. Of course, you wouldn't do this alone, the other admins and me are here precisely for that, and if there is something you couldn't (or wouldn't like to) do, other admin will take care of that (like if you don't know anything of the code and templates are needed, other admin would take care of that). I don't expect you to be here everyday (not even I'm here everyday), but I do expect you to improve the wiki when you're around. Also, don't be scared of messing things up, everything can be fixed. : in a nutshell, admins are here to serve. Are you interested? need more details?. Gato sin suerte 02:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Congratulations and well deserved!, You are officially an admin. A last thing I want to ask you, is that, please don't be so fast while deleting contributions, a lot of the users (specially newcomers), are intimidated when they see a wiki like this, and are not sure on how or what contribute, so when they do small contributions, even those which seem small, be understanding, and patient (if they need to be guided, leave them a message about what they can't do or what they did wrong). And if you need help with anything or you don't know exactly what to do in a situation, you always can ask me. Gato sin suerte 03:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges This wiki will use the wikia badges. I'm very sorry for not informing you this before. Here is more information User blog:Gato sin suerte/Badges, please help us with the names. Gato sin suerte 06:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) uh. hi um... Olivia? okk so r u an administrator? and if u r r u one of the MAIN admins? and WHEN did u b-come an admin? sorry, i ask lots of questions, even Gato sin suerte knows, i ask him//her everything (i dunno) magic8ball8 sorry, i dont pay attention to things Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me to Invader Zim Wiki! If I need any help I will be sure to ask you.Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 01:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New spammer on your wiki A couple of days ago you deleted a page called "Ed edd n eddy across the 3rd dimension" by what appears to be IP address 178.167.204.171. This same person has been going from wiki to wiki, spamming their name on existing pages and creating new pages so they can spam their name on those, as well. I have tracked them to over 50 different IP addresses beginning with 92.251 and 178.167 on 8 different wikis. Wikia's spam filter has been updated to prevent some of what they are adding, but it can't catch all of it. You will see any or all of the following: * The names Cillian, Lorcan, Ashling and Jessie, sometimes with the last name of Darcy. * That he is "a warrior". * That people have been kidnapped and he's going to rescue them. * Seems to like balloons. * References to the show Ed, Edd and Eddy. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you might as well be ready to issue blocks because once he appears on a wiki, you will see him many more times. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Help! I know this is a dumb question, considering everyone knows how to (except me), but how do you add pictures to pages? Well, I know that there is a button in the corner, but how do you get the pictures to add in the first place?Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 15:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 19:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!!! Ar u a ZaTr fan?!?!? if so, ME TOO!! Lol. yur Fanfic Chari is super cool!! Can mine and yurs be friends? Mine is BIR (Obviously LOL) Hi i wanted to know if any one here knows how to make Invader Zim animations ummmm..... Hey, I noticed you peeps deleted the page about the relationship of Gaz and Gir. The info CAN be found elsewhere, but only in bits and peices, so could you guys please UNdelete it? Thanks! Ello! Hi there, and back at 'cha! :3RebelSoliderFex 20:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sup. youve gots to follow my page on zims bro. Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you add headlines to pages?! I can't find out how! Silent and clever evil. Its better then being a moron. 03:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Mid Spam/Irrelevant Article There's an article, posted by an anonymous user, that's completely unrelated to the IZ world, and pretty much anything else. It's titled "poooooooooooop". I would try to help the article in some other way, but I don't know everything about how this Wikia works yet, as I'm new. Thanks! EvanescentBreeze 21:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I am Sandra Cheeks. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to help out here on IZW! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 18:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) categories I appreciate all the help you've done for this wiki, and with adding pages to categories, but isn't it a bit unnecessary to add a page to minor characters if it's already listed as a stock character? if you need more help with adding pages to categories, you can find a link to the guide on the wiki corner on the recent activity page. again, thank you for contributing to this wiki! Invader777 02:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The difference between stock characters and minor characters, is that stock characters are characters that make an appearance in a few episodes, but don't have any speaking parts or affect the plot line of an episode in any way. In general, they're just background characters. For example, Adult Dib is a stock character. A minor character is a character that has speaking lines and is usually involved in the plot somehow. The only thing that doesn't make them supporting characters, is that they may only have an appearance in one or two episodes. An example for that would be Moofy. She has a major role in an episode and has speaking lines, but she only makes one appearance in the show overall. I would be very grateful if you fixed the categories. Invader777 18:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Read this please :-) This is the person who rewrite the "Gaz and GIR's relationship page. I'm sorry I rewrite it, I didn't know it had been deleted, I only joined yesterday. Sure you can get rid of it. But in the future, please tell me if sopmething is being deleted so I won't remake it if I notice it's missing. And do you agree, Dib's head is big? :-) This must be anserwed :-0 Has there been a update on if Nickelodeon's going to continue Zim after operation doom? Nice :-). By any chance, do you know when the new episodes will start being made? DECEMBER!? Well that's stupid :-( True about the crazy card, so true Oh. Does that mean Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationshipwill be destroyed to? Invader Zim wiki Your welcome.Ibarber 06:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, dude, for your help on my Nicktoons: MLB page!!! :D Help! Thus might be a dumb question, but how do you post, And a purple text is in , And then you click on it and leads you to a another zim wiki thing. Ex: When I click on a purple text "Zim", It shows me Zim's Wiki page. HOW DO YOU??? Thank you again! Thank you again. Zim & Gaz in MLB If you see Gaz in the MLB page, don't edit it, I saw the trailer today and saw Gaz in it too! Thank you! Just wanted to say thanks for the warm welcome! I'm glad to be a part of this community! ^__^ Haiiiii I noticed you editing and I just wanna say.... HI! Man, over one thousand edits! I'm only at..... three hundred? about..... So yeah lol I just like so socialize :) InvaderXena Invader 00:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) WHHHHYYYY?!?!?!?!?!? WHY WOULD YOU DELETE DA' PAGE UTMOIZ?????? WHYYYYY. Thank you thats all have to say. This message was by: Invader Zade herself. I AM APART OF THE NERDY-TRASHBAG PEOPLE!~ Literraly :P http://www.wix.com/zade18945/utmoiz#!__teccom Just Making Sure... Hi! So, um... I noticed that lots of my posts and edits are being deleted... Don't get me wrong! I'm not angry at all! I'm just curious as to why, and to make sure I'm not being a nuisance with... Uninformative or... Spam-ish? edits...! I don't want to be a bother and end up banned, so any clarification would be awesome. Thank you so much! ^__^ D.Skitty 00:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Gracias~ ^__^ Thank you very much for clarifying that for me. I'll definitely make sure to keep an eye on that sort of thing from now on. :D I also wanted to say thank you for your courtesy; I've been involved in a few different fanbases and more often than not they weren't exactly... friendly, to put it simply. So, again, thanks for everything! ^__^ D.Skitty 20:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can't figure it out Is there anyway to change your name? Because I can't figure out how. Silent and clever evil. Its better then being a moron. 16:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HELP I was editing the dib robot spy page and i was wondering how to make my picture the faetured pic like when it shows up in the zims robots page InvaderPark 00:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC)InvaderPark ---- Redesigned mainpage Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm here to offer my help to redesign your mainpage. The actual content will stay mostly the same, however, we need to create 2 seperate columns using special tags so that the ads on your mainpage will not mess up the layout of the page and puss it down about 300 pixels. I will show you the redesigned mainpage first so you can comment on it, so don't worry about that. Please leave me a message on my talkpage with your decision. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) TACOOOOOS! Images.jp.jpg Mimi.jpg Iz.jpg ImagesCA2ME303.jpg I see that you're donning a new icon. Quite nice. PrimusGod 20:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for removing those spam pages. PrimusGod 20:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that Darkinvaderdoomirken has been flooding the wiki a lot more recently, and it's becoming quite a frustration. Shouldn't it be time to take some sort of action against this, such as an IP block of some sort? PrimusGod 22:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) We are saved! PrimusGod 08:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How? You said I could ship my fanon charaters. How do I do that? (Invader Trine Creator 10:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC)) Uh, help? Well, when I do to my blog, it won't show my blog post. But if I go into contributions, and click on the name of the blog post, it works fine. Is this my computer or a system glitch? Jilly57 19:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I restarted it and it's working now...maybe it was just a glitch in my computer. Heh, OK. Jilly57 19:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i willMinerva123 00:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 on the message sent by dykatron said that she was not the administrator she lied or something i think it's dykatron doing the spaming DIDI Bring out the banhammer, because Darkinvaderdoomirken needs a pummeling! PrimusGod 20:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey how do I get more edits? I was wondering if you had any friends on the wiki so I can talk to more people. ThanksMinerva123 01:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 Oh and have a joyfull wonderfull Christmas!Minerva123 01:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 Ya it did thanks DykeatronMinerva123 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 Heya. I don't know how involved you or your fellow admin are on Operation Head Pigeons but do pop over to Invader Force facebook page (our quiet and less crowded subsidiary facebook page where members can be productive) if you're interested in pitching ideas on how to help us out or vice versa. Johnny.ohern 21:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dykeatron I need some help Dykeatron!! how do you add comments on the page blog thingies. if you dont know what i mean just message me thanx!! :D Selena <3 03:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks wow! thanks!! you really helped :D Selena <3 22:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Operation Doom page Hi there. Wanted to make some revisements for the (appropriately) locked Operation Doom page. Pop over to its talk page when you cank. Thank you! :) 20:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^^this is Johnny O'Hern by the way. connecting is not working for some reason. :\ i dont know i guess. go ask Dr. Annoymous1 hey this is the creator of the operation room with a moose page can you clean up the operation room with a moose page and by the way do you want to join operation room with a moose and if your with ohp2.0 or the irken empire tell your leader that i want to become alies ps i am almighty tallest black 20:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Whyyy? Umm.. Why did you revert the "Minimoose" page? "Zim's Sidekicks" seems like a legitimate category. And President Man DOES qualify as a world leader.Dr. Anonymous1 23:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Rollbacks OK, thanks for that. I'll keep that in mind in the future.Dr. Anonymous1 01:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oddly convenient... Incidentally, I couldn't help noticing that the "Doctor Who Fanon Wiki" is among your "favorite Wikis". Was this just the result of a one-off visit, or are you actually a fan of the series?Dr. Anonymous1 03:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Just thought i'd say hello. Don't know if I'll be of much major help on here, I just wanna help with cleaning up some pages. Also, I found two episode pages ('The Frycook What Came From All That Space' and 'Abducted') earlier that seemed like they were vandalized by someone who is not a member. They were completely gone. I put them back, but is there anything we can do to make sure they don't do it again? Hey, thanks for welcoming me to the IZ wiki. You can link me unfinished entries or entries that need to exist and I'll try to write them up! Invader Riki, signing off! I think I am the tallest Invader on Irk... other than the Tallest of course! 01:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Why not? I think it's good idea. Refreshing a main page thanks to that would be a nice change too. So yeah, it's a good time to change featured article/quote (and poll maybe?) I've had an idea to make voting page for featured article/quote/picture, but apparently the idea died when Gato disappeared (again). By writing rules maybe we should throw some more restrictions? Sometimes it's annoying when Anonymous Wikia Contributors are making new, useless pages or even the logged ones are making many wrong edits (spam and not only). Since we have rules written there Invader ZIM Wiki:Ways To Help maybe we should throw it on the talk page for every new member and perhaps forbid making edits on some pages for Anonymous editors? Teneery 08:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) For now we can go on with one of the most important pages as the featured article. About quotes - not sure if it would work, but perhaps I should try making a template which would contain a box with random, different quotes everytime somebody is visitng a page? I will try to find a way to edit that message, although I'm afraid that only Gato could do something about it, being a main admin and all. Although User:PrimusGod also wrote to me about that - don't know if you read that or no, but she left the message on my talk page just under yours, on the very bottom - perhaps you should take a look on her advice and then we'll decide what exactly we should do. Teneery 08:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the "Canceled Characters" category. I was thinking that it was "unused" characters". Thanks for setting me straight on that. Dr. Anonymous 23:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Whodunit? Were you the one who sent me that message on my Talk Page? -- Dr. Anonymous 02:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Disregard... Disregard my previous message; I found out who the culprit was; Invader Lena. There really should be a reminder that pops up if you try to "publish" a message without a signature, don't ya think?--Dr. Anonymous 00:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Danke Thanks for adding that picture in "Shunk Wugga"; I can't upload photos on my iPod Touch. How DO you take screenshots, anyway? --Dr. Anonymous 01:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Has been a while! Hey I've been horribly busy with college and I hadn't had time to come back, I thought I had left a bureaucrat before I went absent (again), but I just read a message someone left me saying that I didn't, so I just came by to promote you and Teneery, both of you have done a wonderful job around the wiki, sorry for not doing it sooner. I won't be able to come back to help until summer vacations, at least :( Gato sin suerte 06:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations and Excessive Praise Congratulations on becoming a Bureaucrat! Quite honestly, I think that both you and Teenery were WAY overdue for a promotion, as you have both proved yourselves to be exceptional leaders in the past. Seriously, though, that isn't flattery: you're FAR more open and friendly than the admins on the other Wikis I've visited. On some Wikis, they just use the Talk page to let you know when you've broken the rules. And yet they have a chat room! Generally, as you'd suspect, they only use it to talk about how they should ban this guy or how that episode was the "worst episode ever". That's all they do! But you guys don't do that. You treat others like they're human beings, and I commend that. Congratulations again on a well-needed promotion, and sorry for wasting your time with such a tedious, happy-filled encomium. Dr. Anonymous 02:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) WTF with SOPA? Okayyy... Lemme get this straight: are ALL Wikia sites being completely blacked out due to this whole "anti-piracy" BS? Dr. Anonymous 01:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Not quite Well, not exactly, actually: I read through that little message at the bottom of your page, and it says that, to protest against SOPA, all Wikia sites are going to have their skins and ads removed temporarily. Not the whole site, thank God. Quite honestly, I can really do without those obnoxious ads, but the skin... well, it doesn't seem to have impacted this site much, now has it? Y'know, I think we should have the Irken military logo in the background (not the smiley face or the "bird-signal", the one with the circle in the center), rather than the "I'M NORMAL!" picture. The current picture's too distracting imo, and besides, the Irken logo would look much more... sinister. MWA-HAHAHAHAAA!!!! Dr. Anonymous 21:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting those pictures in; I'd do it, but I'm currently battling four projects and two tests, all of which (due to an unlucky bout of stupidity on my teachers' part) all are due tomorrow. Sorry, just needed to vent a little; the stress is getting to me. Dr. Anonymous 22:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) And what beautiful screenshots they are. ;-) And thanks; I'm gonna need it!! Dr. Anonymous 01:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Eliminate Mobile Hey, I need some help, big time: my iPod Touch just did something a bit odd: whenever I access any Wikia sites on it, Safari now redirects me to the crappy "mobile" version of the Wiki, which only allows the Wiki's basic content. No editing, no logging in, no talk pages, NOTHING. Normally, I'd banish this lousy substitute with the "Full Site" button at the bottom of the page. However, when I clicked it this time, the P.O.S. just reloaded the s***ty mobile version. I did it again and again, but no luck. I then tried resetting, deleting all website data, everything. No luck. If you have any idea what to do, please reply ASAP. Thanks!Dr. Anonymous 22:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering... Have you played the Metroid series? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 07:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC)